Tris & Four The First Year
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: This is a NO WAR STORY. Drabbles (approx 100 words each) about Tris & Four during their first year together in Dauntless, set after Tris' initiation. This will contain 30 drabbles. Remember reviews keep the writing coming. Feel free to submit a drabble theme and a word length and I'll see what I can come up with.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, it's obvious to me, if not some of my avid followers that I am no good at writing stories with more than one chapter (see my profile for perfect examples). So I'm attempting a series of drabbles. It's been argued that a 'correct' term for a drabble is _exactly_ 100 words. I'm going to try my best, but if they run over, you'll have to forgive me.

This is a no war story. These drabbles follow Tris & Four into their relationship during it's first year, kicking off right after initiation. They are in no specific order. There will be OC and other pairings involved.

So here is my first attempt at drabbles

 **Tris & Four; The first year**

Beginning – Words: 106

Tris adjusted her arm slightly making her entire body roll even closer to Tobias. They were lying side by side in the net he had helped her out of the day they met. Only this time, the dark night surrounded them with the only visible light being the millions of stars shining at them thought the gaping hole which they had both jumped through once upon a time.

Tris gave up and decided to just rest her head on Tobias' shoulder. "Tell me about the stars"

Tobias smiled and rested his chin atop of her head thinking she was right, this was the perfect first date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Winter – Words: 115

"Ha!" Tris yelled as she celebrated another perfect throw of a snow ball right into Uriah's face. Smiling she ducked back behind the makeshift fort the girls were using as a barricade.

"I warned you, she has excellent aim" Tobias almost laughed as Uriah wiped the snow from his eyes.

"Come on man, she's your girlfriend, doesn't she have a weakness?"

Tobias smirked. "Cover me!" He crossed the field directly towards the girl's bunker, clearing the barrier in one leap and grabbing his girlfriend around the waist, throwing her backwards into a fresh pile of snow.

His mouth was inches from her "Surrender?"

"Never"

"That's my girl" and he sealed his defeat with a kiss.

AN: Okay, 100 words really is difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Restless – Words: 100

It wasn't that he was afraid. He wasn't even scared; he knew what her answer would be. So why was his sleep so restless? He rolled out of bed quietly and opened his bedside draw and pulled out the small black box hidden under his copy of the "Dauntless Code". Quietly as to not wake her he opened the box and stared at the simple diamond ring. Tris mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, almost answering the question he hadn't yet asked. Tobias sighed, closed the box and returned it to its safe place. After that, sleep came easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Thanks – Words: 117

The knife went hurtling towards the target with such precision he himself was impressed. He wasn't sure how long she had been in here, throwing knives, but by the looks of the pink hue in her cheeks it had been a while. This was her favourite way of letting off steam, something must be bothering her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Tris threw her last knife, hitting the target's bullseye. Without a word, he walked to the target and retrieved the several knives she had already thrown. Walking back towards her, he handed them to her, hilt first. She didn't' have to say anything, the look she gave him told him all she needed to convey, _"Thanks"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Denial – Words: 104

"Just admit it, you like him" Tris pointed with her fork across the cafeteria towards Uriah.

"No, no, no, I don't like him, he's…arrogant, conceded and completely full of himself." Christina couldn't hide the pink that had made its way up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Let's not forget his eating habits" Tobias chimed in, eyeing Uriah as he shoved an entire muffin into his mouth.

"You're not helping" Tris elbowed him. "Come on Chris, your not fooling anyone."

Uriah turned toward the trio from across the cafeteria, and Christina's eyes darted straight down towards her breakfast.

Tris and Tobias both laughed, "Denial".


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Move – Words: 112

She had only been in her own apartment a few months, so he had no idea how she managed to accumulate so much stuff. There were boxes in the hallway, boxes in the bedroom, boxes strew through his entire, formally bare, apartment. Suddenly, it had gone from "his" place, to "their" place. It would take an adjustment, but this is what he wanted, wanted her here, waking up beside him every morning. Pulling him from his thoughts, Tris walked out of the bathroom, clad in just a robe a towel in her hand, drying her wet hair. He just stared at her. "What?" She questioned. Suddenly the boxes didn't seem so important.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Wind – Words: 106

The wind blew so icy cold he was sure his fingers might fall off. It was a good distraction as he followed her movements, her steps, one by one up the ferries wheel. This morning when the winter sun was shining and almost warm, this had sounded like a romantic idea, but now as the wind whirled around them, he was having second thoughts. Tris suddenly stopped and lent backwards to look at him below, "You okay?"

He looked up at her and smirked "The view from back here is excellent"

Tris snorted, "Perve". She continued to climb. He had suddenly found a much better distraction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Haze – Words: 119

Panic was all he could feel. Fire had broken out in the compound and people running in everyone direction. He had taken his initiation class to a secured location outside the main compound, and to fight the mass to try and get back in. He had to find her, make sure she was safe; Tris was the reason for his panic. Tobias ran up through the pit towards their apartment. Before he could reach the emergency stairwell, the door flew open and Tris emerged through the haze carrying a small child on her hip and one on her back. Although the air was full of smoke, he took a deep breath of relief as the panic left his body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Letters – Words: 111

His mother had always been a touché subject with him, more so now he knew she was alive and leader of the factionless. Sure she had made efforts to reconnect with him, however he was finding it difficult to forgive and forget. It was a dinner at Zeek's mother's that had sparked the topic in his head again. He figured now was as good of a time as any. When Tris went to brush her teeth he lifted the floor board under the kitchen table to revel a box. He retrieved the box and sat on the bed waiting for her to return.

"What's that?"

"Letters..." He sighs. "From my mother"


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Order – Words: 100

He never wanted the leadership job, but once the opportunity to change the training scheme for initiates, and the chance to help divergent's like his self cover up their secret. That, and it was the only way he could be sure of Tris' safety. He never used his leadership power to his advantage, until one night Tris refused to sleep.

"Okay, What?"

"I'm just thinking"

"Well stop it and go to sleep"

"Is that a order?" He thought about it. He had never ordered anyone to do anything.

"Yes… but first, kiss me."

"Hmmmm, finally an order I can obey"


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Mention of Miscarriage and Loss**

 **Tris & Four; The first year**

Tremble – Words: 114

They hadn't planned it, it was unexpected. When she told him about the baby he was happy, excited even. He wasn't prepared for what would happen next. The scream from the bathroom, the blood, Tris curled into a ball crippled by pain. The doctor had said sometimes this just happens, without cause, without warning. They walked slowly back to their apartment, she sat on their bed, eyes cast down. It was then he noticed her hands begin to tremble, up her arms, her shoulders, he knew within seconds her body would be racked with sobs, he couldn't stop the trembling, but he would hold her and they could tremble together, lost in their grief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Promise – Words: 103

He couldn't remember ever seeing her eat so much. Sure Dauntless cake was delicious, and he had had his fair share over the years, but Tris took the cake, or so to speak today.

"Hungry?"

She replied with a mumble, her mouth full. He slid his hands down resting on either side of her waist, his fingers coming into contact with her bare skin, she shivered at his touch and swallowed.

"Would you still love me if I was as big as a house?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yes"

"Promise?"

"Always"


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Companion – Words: 100

It yelped at him as he tried to close the box, it's makeshift home for the next few moments, lots of air holes and a pink ribbon on the top.

"Okay, so what's the big surprise?" Tris asked as she entered their apartment.

"Well, as I'm heading off to Amity for the week I thought you could use a friend, a companion of sorts while I'm gone."

"Is this your way of telling me Zeek's going to be sleeping on our couch?"

"No." He handed her the box, but the surprise jumped out before she could open it.

"A puppy!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Mad – Words: 106

He was mad. He was downright furious. How his father managed to get into their apartment baffled and infuriated him at the same time. But here he was, Marcus, his father, sitting at their kitchen table.

Tobias pushed Tris behind him, as far away from this man as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias' voice was low and dangerous

"Here on official business, thought I would stop by, Beatrice, your father sends his sympathies, for your loss"

Tris' hand drops to her flat stomach and she forgets how to breathe.

"I'll see myself out" Marcus sneers as he retreats and Tobias' fist find the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Transformation – Words: 100

Abnegation didn't celebrate birthdays, it was self indulgent. Dauntless however used any excuse to celebrate, so it was no shock when Christina suggested a surprise party for Tris. Tobias couldn't agree more, her birthday was defiantly cause for celebration. Tris was surprised and embarrassed, not being used to the attention and fuss. She coped well, mingling with her friends, meeting new people, opening gifts. Tobias never left her side, marvelling at the transformation she had undergone since her time at Dauntless. No longer the skinny, shy girl from Abnegation, but a strong Dauntless warrior, and he couldn't be more proud.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Formal– Words: 114

Being a Dauntless leader meant attending formal events with other faction delegates, which meant being in a room with his father. Something he was not happy about. Having Tris in the same room as Marcus, was a nightmare. His hands were sweaty as he tried and failed once again to tie the black bow tie Christina had demanded he wear.

"Having issues?" Zeek asked standing behind Tobias.

"These things are stupid"

"Stupid yes, but also a hit with the ladies" Zeek's grin was wide and knowing as he tied Tobias' bow tie perfectly. Christina and Tris entered emersed in conversation, they looked at Tobias and both stopped talking.

Zeek winked at Tobias, "Told you"


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Diamond– Words: 104

Five hours they had been at it. "What about this one?" Zeek held up a diamond ring for Tobias to inspect.

"It's nice"

"Nice? Nice? Come on man, this is 'the ring', I'm not purposing to Shauna with a 'nice' ring. It has to be perfect." Zeek continued to squint at the ring in his hand. Tobias shook his head at his friend and took a few steps back, running into cabinet full of sparkling rings. One caught his attention, it was a small diamond, square cut in a simple band.

"Can I help you?" Asked the shop attendant.

"Yeah, I'll take that one"

AN: Diamond: Dedicated to chinaellis067 for being my very first reviewer


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Flame– Words: 113

Tobias looked at his watch for the tenth time since they arrived. It had almost been an hour, an hour of shaking hands, smiling, drinking beer, and 'enjoying' himself at this party. He was taking turns looking at his beer, his watch and his girl standing a few feet away from him, leaning against a wall chatting to her friends. Every time he looked at her his eyes travelled the length of her body, low cut skin tight top, short skirt and heels. Finally her eyes locked with his and a flame shot between them. Five minutes later they fell though their apartment door and Tris' top joined Tobias' shirt on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Snowflake– Words: 103

Tris was out with her friends when he spotted them on the monitor from the control room re-entering the Dauntless compound. What surprised him was that as the group went on ahead, Tris stopped by large net used for the newest dauntless initiates to show their bravery. Tobias watched as she took a deep breath and looked up, the afternoon sun was almost gone and the stars were beginning to shine. For a brief moment she smiled, then continued on to catch up to the rest of the group. This was why he loved her; she was unique, beautiful, just like a snowflake.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Sunset– Words: 105

He found her perched on the railing of the balcony, the sunset casting a pink and orange light dance across the city. Tobias leant on the railing next to her, his arm touching her thigh.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked looking up at her.

"You"

He chuckled "Really?"

"Yes" Tris smiled down at him. "You are very good looking"

He smiled at her, the one smile he reserved just for her. "Well we have something in common then"

She giggled and let his arms wrap around her and pull her from the rail, picking her up and carrying her inside to their bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Outside – Words: 147

His nerves were always on edge whenever she left the compound without him. Sure Dauntless had its own safety concerns, but within the confines of the compound he had others he could trust to keep an eye out for her. Tobias tried to ignore the dropping feeling in his stomach as he continued to sort thought the papers on their kitchen table. Finally he heard the familiar jingle of keys in the lock and the front door opening. Tris glided in, paintball gun in hand, cloaked in black and a few tiny brightly coloured paint splotches on her. Relief washed over him as he strode across the room and gathered her up in his arms.

"Don't ever leave me" He all but begged her. Tris took his face in her hands.

"Where am I going to go? I need you" and she crushed he lips to his.

AN: I know, not even close to 100, but I couldn't get it out of my head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Accusation – Words:

He looked in the fridge for the third time, each shelf, inch by inch but still couldn't find it.

"Tris?" He called out across the room. Tris poked her head out their bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"You ate my cake!" Tobias all but moaned. Tris' smiled sweetly.

"I can not confirm nor deny that accusation." She now stood in the doorway to the kitchen, head tilted to the side.

"Ever the diplomat" he snorted. It only took two quick strides to reach her. Grabbing her roughly by the waist and kissing her the same. "You did eat my cake!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Prepared – Words: 103

Tris had been preparing him for this all week. All he had to do was be nice, answer all questions honestly and flash his 'amazing' smile. Be nice. He could be nice.

"Dad, this Tobias"

Tobias extended his hand in the friendly Dauntless greeting he had now become accustom to. Andrew Prior took his hand awkwardly and shook it. It was a start.

"Beatrice, it's polite to offer your guest a beverage" Andrew said as he eyed off the refreshment stand. Tris roller her eyes and went to fetch her father a drink.

"So, Tobias, just what are your intentions with my daughter?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Rain– Words: 116

It had been raining for days, so he wasn't surprised when the call came in. A mudslide had gone through the lower part of the hub, trapping an unknown number of factionless. As a leader it was his job to arrange search and rescue. Tobias pulled on his shoes and jacket and headed straight for the apartment door when he was suddenly knocked out of the way by a flash of blond and black.

"Tris, where the hell do you think your going?"

She just looked at him. He knew there was no point in arguing, he just sighed and followed his girlfriend. It seemed he was going to get very wet and very muddy tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tris & Four; The first year**

Summer– Words:

Summer in the Dauntless compound was always overly hot. Most the members got around in next to nothing, and Tris was no exception to that. He came home to find her asleep on the balcony, lying face down on a blanket, wearing just her bra and short shorts. Quietly popping the lid off her drink he collected a few small ice cubes. He sat next to her watching her back rise and fall with each breath before placing a small ice cube on her lower back, it instantly began to melt.

She gasped for an instant before her gasp turned into a moan of pleasure.

"That…so good" She mumbled.

Tobias continued to assault her with the ice cubes until they were all melted, making her skin glisten.


	26. Chapter 26 - Silver

A/N: In celebration of the holidays. Dedicated to Eunice339, for not only reading each and every drabble, but reviewing each and every one. Best gift ever!

Tris & Four; The First Year

Silver – Words: 111

Tris closed the door to their apartment and quirked a eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"What's with the tree?" she asked pointing at the large green tree in their living room.

"It's a Christmas Tree" Tobias stated, matter-of-factly. Tris just looked at him confused.

He handed her a large silver star. "It's a holiday tradition here at Dauntless, I've never participated before" he explained further. "It's your first holiday here so you should be the one to put the star on the top"

He quickly spun her around and lifted her under the arms so she could reach the top.

The start sat proudly, a top their very first Christmas Tree together.


	27. Chapter 27 - Spoon

A/N: And here is some smut. Enjoy.

Tris & Four; The First Year

Spoon – Words: 114

He pulled her tighter against his chest, grabbing roughly by the hips from his position behind. They had been asleep until she had subtly started to rub up against him. He couldn't help the way his body reacted to her, hard and hot. He rubbed his hardness up against her wetness, savouring it momentarily before sliding into her fully. He wasn't sure if she had been awake, if she hadn't she was now as her hips began to grid onto him harder and faster until her muffled cries pushed him over the edge filling her with his seed. No words were said as they both drifted back off to sleep, Tobias still spooning Tris.


	28. Chapter 28 - Pain

Tris & Four; The First Year

Pain – Words: 93

Four had lived with pain all his life so this wasn't a new experience for him. The needle piecing his skin had become a strange comfort to him. It hadn't taken Tori long to complete his small request. She wiped down his skin one final time before tapping him on the shoulder to indicate she had finished with him. He took himself over to the mirror to see the finished product. A single black raven across his heart. Tris was now marked on his skin just as she was in his life… forever.


	29. Chapter 29 - Grass

Tris & Four; The First Year

Grass – Words: 80

She was never used to the feel of grass beneath her feet, but with the heat and humidity, the coolness of the grass was welcome. Tris watched as Four dozed on the blanket next to her. Amity was often their quiet secluded escape, humid and private. She watched as his face took on the usual innocence it always did as he slept, reminding her of how young he really was, and in that moment, like every moment, she loved him.


End file.
